The Wizard In The Big Eazy
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Harry J. Potter is the nephew of Gibbs and cousin of Kelly and grew up with them. And when Harry is offered a job with NCIS by Director Vance after getting out of school, it’s not what he or anyone thinks. It’s not with any team in the DC office. And it’s not in the L.A. office. It is in the New Orleans office with agent “King” Pride. A old colleague of Gibbs’s. Kelly’s alive here.
1. Characters

Characters

Gibbs

played by Mark Harmon

A single father who has to raise his daughter and nephew and a NCIS agent

Kelly Gibbs

played by Alyson Hannigan

The only daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and cousin to Harry Potter and is dating Charlie Weasley

Harry Potter

played by Daniel Radcliffe

The boy who live that is the godson to Sirius Black, the Nephew to Gibbs and cousin to Kelly and is dating Hermione and is a new NCIS agent

Hermione Granger

played by Emma Watson

An only child, girlfriend to Harry Potter

Charlie Weasley

played by Eric Stoltz

A dragon tamer that got moved to the American reserve. Is dating Kelly Gibbs. Second eldest Weasley child

Bill Weasley

played by Domhnall Gleeson

A curse breaker for Gringotts bank husband to Fluer eldest Weasley child

Sirius Black

played by Gary Oldman

An American Arour. Godfather to Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

played by David Thewlis

Honorary Uncle to Harry Potter husband to Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin father to Tedy Lupin defense teacher at Baton Rouge school for magic

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

played by Natalia Tena

An American Arour wife to Remus mother to teddy Lupin

Oliver Wood

played by Sean Biggerstaff

Scottish national quidditch player dating Katie Bell


	2. Prologue

Washington DC

Two weeks before

"So why does Director Vance want to talk to me in MTAC exactly?" Harry asked his uncle and his team

Harry James Potter stood at 6'11" tall had semi messy black hair that was cut in a military style, emerald green eyes, a muscular build and was covered in scars. Harry had a habit of wearing shirts that were too tight. He had a summer internship with NCIS for eight years and everyday after school for four years before. He had seen the directorship go through three hands so far. From Thomas Morrow to Jenny Shepherd and now to Leon Vance.

He had liked Jenny. She didn't want to be called director anything. Just her first name. Especially with Harry. Jenny was like a weirdly cool aunt who let him do anything he wanted but still was concerned about his safety.

"I'm sworn by secrecy." Gibbs said

"That's only a Wizarding saying Uncle Jethro." Harry groaned

Then Harry heard a snicker behind him. He turn to who did it and saw that it was Tony DiNozzo. Harry glared at the older agent that was sitting behind computer hacker McGee. They already had their traditional prank war week they had started when Harry was just 6, last week. So he couldn't do anything to DiNozzo with any pranks products. But curses, jinx's and hex's would do.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Harry said

Harry was still glaring at him. DiNozzo was about to say something when Vance came over.

"Potter, David (Da-Veed), DiNozzo, McGee, Gibbs! MTAC Now!" Vance said

Everyone went up to the room. When they entered the room they saw Dwayne "King" Pride on the screen. Harry and Gibbs smiled. Pride was one of those people who knew what it was like to be different. Pride was a Wizard but went to Baton Rouge school for magic on the outskirts of New Orleans. Where as Harry went to Hogwarts just because he was born in Godric's hollow. And how he had duel citizenship between the two countries.

"So director Vance? What is this all about?" Harry asked

"I'm giving you a job here. You already know the steps on becoming an agent here. And you also don't need to do the thing most new recruits have to do. So what do you say Potter? Want to officially become an NCIS agent?" Vance said

"What's the catch? Because I know pride is not here for a social visit." Harry asked

"You have to be apart of Pride's team in New Orleans." Vance said

Everyone of Gibbs's team was shocked. They just gotten used to the 18 year old.

"Fine I'll take it." Harry groaned


	3. Chapter one: the new guy

(A/N: To make sure you know that Harry had gone back to Hogwarts to finish up and got his diploma.)

Previous:

"What's the catch? Because I know pride is not here for a social visit." Harry asked

"You have to be apart of Pride's team in New Orleans." Vance said

Everyone of Gibbs's team was shocked. They just gotten used to the 18 year old.

"Fine I'll take it." Harry groaned

Now:

New Orleans, Louisiana

Present day (July 6th)

It was sunny out, there were a few small clouds were out, birds were chirping, the wind was blowing softly and Pride and his team were inside their office waiting for their new teammate. But the big door and the windows were open.

"So, Pride, who are we waiting for?" Asked the country muse known as Chris LaSalle

Chris was just voicing what the whole team was thinking. Everyone else just didn't have the guts to say it.

"LaSalle, we are waiting for Gibbs's nephew Harry Potter. Vance gave him a job a couple of weeks ago and he was getting everything settled before he came in. And Harry came out on top of all his defense classes." Pride said

"How does Gibbs have a nephew when he never talks about family unless it's his daughter or father." Percy asked

"He had a sister whom his parents put up for adoption. When they both found out about each other and they started to talk. Lily, Gibbs's sister, told everyone she knew that her adopted family was not her family. She said that for seven straight years till she died. She had a note in Harry's crib saying that he has to do to Gibbs no matter what. Her headmaster was about to give Harry to Lily's adopted sister when he read the note." Pride said

"What else should we know about Harry? He sounds like a honest young man." Brody asked

"Harry was an NCIS intern during the summers in DC. He always said that he wanted to be an NCIS agent. He took online criminal justice type college courses while he was at his boarding school. He's smart. He thinks on his feet." Pride said

"Boarding school. So is he a snob like those PB's?" LaSalle asked

"Don't judge people before you know them agent." Said the cold endearing voice behind LaSalle

Chris spun around to see a 18 year old muscular guy in a green tight fitting short sleeve marine shirt with semi messy black hair that was in a marine style, emerald green eyes and was covered in scars was glaring at him. He had a backpack over his shoulder and was carrying a duffel bag. LaSalle's eyes landed on the lightning bolt scare on the boys forehead.

He had seen that scare before. LaSalle was a Wizard and only Pride and Vance knew. Chris went to Country Tapin' Academy For Magic in Alabama. Chris had now put the puzzle prices together. Gibbs's nephew was the Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" LaSalle asked with his eyes shifting back

He wanted to make sure he was not mistaken with his guess. Chris was always having trouble recalling things from school.

"Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked

Everyone on Pride's team noticed that Harry's voice had a slight British accent when he said certain words. And it was like how Chris had a Alabama mixed with a slight New Orleans accent and Pride having a prominent New Orleans accent.

"Harry this is my team. The one in front of you is our native Alabamian, Christopher LaSalle." Pride said

"Pleasure." Harry said in a flat voice

That tone of voice and exact same word was used when Hermione met Ron and immediately didn't like him. Hermione could always tell stuff about people if they eat with their mouth full or not. And Ron talked with his mouth full.

"Next we have Sonja Percy, Meredith Brody, Dr. Loretta Wade our ME, Sebastian Lund he is a Junior agent and co forensic guy, Patton Plame our main forensic guy." Pride said

"Nice to meet you all." Harry said giving a wave

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Percy asked

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Hermione. And she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Harry said with a smile and a dreamy look in his eyes

"So what did you do in you internship Harry?" Brody asked

Harry was knocked out of his daydream. Percy was only interested in asking the interesting questions. Like questions about his personal life.

"Till I was old enough I just helped out Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and Abby Sciuto in their respective domains. And when I was cleared I helped out Uncle Jethro and his team out in the field. But I also still helped Ducky and Abby." Harry said

"How long did you intern?" Brody asked

"From the age of 6 to 11 I did after school and the occasional weekend. Then when I got into Hogwarts just did Summers." Harry muttered to himself in Bulgarian

(„Ot 6 do 11 godishna vŭzrast byakh sled uchilishte i ponyakoga prez uikenda. Togava, kogato vlyazokh v Khoguort·s, napravikh Samŭrs.)

Harry started to do the math in his head. He counted on his fingers and counted under his breath in French. (un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze)

"I'd say 11 or so years. And my cousin Kelly did the same amount of work for the same amount of time. And we were "payed" under the table for the work with a weekly allowance." He said switching to English

During this Pride had walked off. Sebastian had noticed. He had walked to Pride.

"Pride what level of agent is he?" Sebastian asked

"A high junior to low senior." Pride said

Sebastian nodded and they walked back to the room with the rest of the team.

"So based on what you said to LaSalle earlier. What's you favorite quote about not judging people?" Brody asked

"'It's too easy to look at people and make quick judgements about them, their present, their pasts, but you'd be amazed at the pain and tears a single smile hides. What a person shows to the world is only one tiny facet of the iceberg hidden from sight. And more often then not, it's lined with cracks and scars that go all the way to the foundation of their soul. Never judge, learn to respect and acknowledge the feelings of another.' And I don't know who said that." Harry said looking a little embarrassed by the show he had put on

Everyone who wasn't Pride was shocked beyond belief.

"Wow Harry. You're wicked smart. Where do you learn all this stuff?" Percy asked

"A boarding school for the gifted in the Scottish highlands. They make sure that you get good grades. There are times where students purposely fail a class so they won't have to take it again. And I don't recommend going there." Harry said

"Got you field kit all packed and ready Harry?" Pride asked

"It's right here." Harry said moving up his backpack

Soon they got a call. A dead sailor had popped up at the university of New Orleans. There was dread in the pit of Harry's stomach. It could have been Loyola university across town where Hermione got accepted at. She had been over the moon when she got her acceptance letter. Hermione had told Harry that she was the same way when she got he Hogwarts letter.


	4. Chapter 2: Kelly why?

Previous:

"Got you field kit all packed and ready Harry?" Pride asked

"It's right here." Harry said moving up his backpack

Soon they got a call. A dead sailor had popped up at the university of New Orleans. There was dread in the pit of Harry's stomach. It could have been Loyola university across town where Hermione got accepted at.

She had been over the moon when she got her acceptance letter. Hermione had told Harry that she was the same way when she got he Hogwarts letter.

Now:

"Now, when an American has an idea, he directly seeks a second American to share it. If there be three, they elect a president and two secretaries. Given four, they name a keeper of records, and the office is ready for work; five, they convene a general meeting, and the club is fully constituted." — Jules Vern

New Orleans, Louisiana

Present day (August 6th)

With pride and the team—

Harry had been on the team a month now and he had turned 19 years old six days ago, when he had asked for a couple of days off for vacation time with no explanation. He told Pride he could use it as a birthday present as an excuse for the higher ups. The team reached the door Harry Potter's home.

"Why are we at Harry's home anyways? And on his time off? Aren't we supposed to stay away from him during this time?" Brody asked when they had reached the red door of the three story home

Everyone had been amazed by the architecture of the building. They all knew the building was expensive when it was for sale because they all tried to buy it at one point in time. Then all at once on another point buying it for the team. The house was in the French quarter. Now they all were trying to figure out how a kid who just turned 19 years old and who right out of private high school could pay for something quite like this.

Only Pride knew Harry had a very large inheritance from his parents in the DC branch of Gringotts. Pride only knew this information because when Harry was eight, Pride helped Harry with the bank stuff and became his magical Guardian. Harry was really happy that day when they did that.

"We are here because I'm worried about Harry. When he asked for time off this morning he didn't really explain why." Pride said

They rung the doorbell on the right side of the door. They waited for their youngest agent to come forth. But to their amazement a young woman with brown and green flecked eyes, curly light brown hair with blonde streaks that was pulled back into a messy bun had answered the door. The girl ushered the team in and introduced herself as Hermione. She had a warm, smiley, loving personality as she lead them up a level to the living room.

Flashback—

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

June of Harry's first year

Harry was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, Again. But this time it was for a whole different reason then before. Before it would be only quidditch injuries like any normal boy his age. But this time it was because of someone attacking his person when he was saving the sorcerers stone.

Harry knew that if Pride was here he would ask how he ended up in trouble without Kelly there with him to cause it.

"Now Harry, your magical guardian has been informed of this and he sent a reply." Professor McGonagall said

"He probably asked you how I got like without my cousin." Harry said with a laugh

McGonagall smiled and gave a chuckle at the young boy. She had met his magical guardian last June.

"He said exactly that Harry. He said that he would complain about that to your cousin and to your uncle." McGonagall said

Dumbledore stood next to her clearly upset at something. Now Harry was no leginamence. But Harry could tell that something went wrong with Dumbledore's plan. Harry inwardly smiled. Pride was the best thing that happened to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there something wrong?" Harry asked innocently

"When I left you with your uncle, you were not supposed to know about magic till you were 11." Dumbledore struggled to say

"Well, your plan was severely flawed Professor. I knew magic all my life. And Pride, my magical guardian, is my uncles best friend and metaphorical brother. He also helped me with my bank accounts in the DC branch of Gringotts. You also have no right to my life. So back off asshole! And stay away from me or I'll sue you for everything you have to high heaven. Twice over." Harry said

Harry was now mad. He hated that Dumbledore was trying to take charge of his life. But the look on McGonagall's face was worth the loss of house points. Even if the point loss was minimal.

End of Flashback—

twenty minutes earlier with Harry—

"So why are you here Kelly?" Harry asked

Harry had sat on the arm of the couch facing across from his cousin. He was also playing with his vault key he kept in his pants pocket at all times.

"Because I was board and in the neighborhood. And you are my favorite cousin." Kelly said with a smirk

Harry knew it was a lie. Harry and Kelly were each other's lie detector. Kelly thought it was really bad that her own cousin could tell if she was lying or not.

"I'm your only cousin! Do tell me why you are here Kells otherwise I'll die of boredom." Harry said seeing straight through the lie like a well aimed bullet

"Oh, fine. I got accepted into Loyola university. They have a rule that said if you have family in or around the city you can stay with them. And I told them at my entrance interview yesterday that I had my godfather and cousin in the city. So I was wondering if I could stay here instead of a dormitory." Kelly said

"Kelly, I got accepted there too." Hermione exclaimed

Kelly's eyes and face literally lit up with pure joy and happiness. She would know someone there to have lunch with.

"And Dad is okay with this?" Harry asked

Harry shut his emerald green eyes tightly and groaned a little. He had slipped up. He sometimes called Gibbs Dad because he was the only Dad Harry knew of. Gibbs didn't mind because it didn't happen very often. And when it did it made Gibbs smirk a little.

"At first no. But when he found out it was in New Orleans near you and Pride his opinion about the school softened up a bit." Kelly said

"Are you sure about Loyola? About being so far away from Dad? Loyola is a private University." Harry asked

"Yes. I did all the research. I consider all my variables and I think I chose wisely. And you told me the college I picked you would pay. And Dad let you go to Hogwarts all the way in Scotland." Kelly said

"Of course I'll pay. I don't want you in debt so young because of that blasted school. And I had to go to Hogwarts. And before my parents died, they made it top priority that I went to that school." Harry said

"Alright!" Kelly said

"Kelly you need to learn how to lie better." Harry said

Then the doorbell rang. Hermione got up and answered the door. She soon returned with Pride and his team in tow.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked

"I was worried when you didn't give an explanation to why you requested time off." Pride said

"Well I had to get time off. Kelly just popped in this morning and I didn't know what to do. She didn't even give me time to shave. I have been like this all day." Harry said gesturing to his face

The team finally noticed the makings of a beard on Harry's face. The whiskers were as black as the hair on top of Harry's head. Only Pride had seen him like this. The rest had never saw him like this before. Harry usually shaved each morning.

When Harry felt the hairs on his face it took him back in time to when he, Hermione and Ron were on the run to hunt the Horcruxes down. During that time, Harry could not shave his face till the war was over.

And when the war was done with Harry's face looked like a grizzly bear. And his hair was so long it almost covered his eyes. Pride told Harry, in the hogshead, that he looked like John the Baptist from the Bible but with darker hair. That made Harry laugh so hard that his fire whiskey almost came out his nose. It chocked him a little.

Ron was lucky that when he ran off to shell cottage, Bill's house, he was able to shave every day. He was clean shaven when he had showed back up at the camp to Harry and Hermione.

Flashback—

Harry and Pride were sitting in the hogshead pub drinking FireWhiskey. Harry hadn't shaved in nine months.

"Harry I can't keep this in any longer." Pride said laughing with his New Orleans accent coming through thick

"What!" Harry said

"You look like John the Baptist from the Bible but only with darker hair." Pride said still laughing his head off

Harry at this point was drinking his shot of FireWhiskey. And when Pride said the joke Harry's FireWhiskey went through his nose making the nose have a burning sensation. It wasn't a pleasant feeling for the 17 year old Wizard. Harry groaned in pain till the pain went away. Harry blew his nose to get the feeling out.

"No fair! I have no one to poke fun at for you!" Harry said whipping his nose

Harry's voice was cracked because of the pain that he was in. The FireWhiskey didn't only go up and out of Harry's nose, it also went down his breathing tube and chocked him.

"Well I've been well kept and you haven't. I just have to say what I'm thinking." Pride said

Pride snickered as the two kept drinking FireWhiskeys. Harry was glaring at the older wizard. And Harry intended to get his revenge.

End of Flashback—

The New Orleans NCIS team had been at Harry's house for a few hours now.

"Hey Pride, I want to know if you remember this quote." Harry said

"What quote would that be?" Pride asked

Harry smirked. He love doing this type of thing to Pride.

""Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, and, at last, they will come together. Throw two planets into space, and they will fall one on the other. Place two enemies in the midst of a crowd, and they will inevitably meet; it is a fatality, a question of time; that is all."" Harry said

"Didn't Jules Verne say or write that?" Pride asked

"Yes he did." Harry said nodding

For another half hour the team had gotten to know Kelly and Hermione more. They had found out that Harry and Hermione had been dating since the November of their third year of their private school (Hogwarts).

Flashback—

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

November of Harry's third year

Harry took Hermione by the hand out to the Black lake. There was a bit of a chill in the air and wind. But the two teenagers didn't mind. Hermione wondered what Harry had planned. Once at the spot Harry turned to the dirty blonde witch.

"Hermione you may be wondering why I walked us out here." Harry said

"Yeah Harry. You pulled me away from my studying." Hermione said

Harry took Hermione's hand and got down onto one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger I've been in love with you since the day I met you. So will you, Hermione Jean, be my girlfriend?" Harry asked

Hermione was shocked at what Harry had did.

"Yes! Harry I'll will!" Hermione said

Then the two kissed passionately. This lasted for several minutes. It wasn't till it started to rain that they went inside the school. They were lucky that they didn't have to go far. Harry took Hermione to a special spot inside the castle.

End of Flashback—

Soon the team left Harry's home in good spirits. They now knew what caused Harry's time off. When Harry came back to the level he went straight for the kitchen for a snack.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said as he came back

Kelly and Hermione agreed on the subject. After a few hours of small talk, tv watching and computer typing dinner time hit. Harry took Hermione out to eat leaving Kelly to fend for herself.


	5. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving interigation 1

Previous:

Soon the team left Harry's home in good spirits. They now knew what caused Harry's time off. When Harry came back to the level he went straight for the kitchen for a snack.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said as he came back

Kelly and Hermione agreed on the subject. After a few hours of small talk, tv watching and computer typing dinner time hit. Harry took Hermione out to eat leaving Kelly to fend for herself.

Now:

Washington DC

Present day (November 28)

Today was thanksgiving. It was a holiday designated to give thanks for the good things that happen around and to be with family and friends. Kelly and Hermione had started at Loyola university back on September 1st. Hermione was studying criminology psychology and sociology, and Kelly, she was studying creative writing journalism and general literature. But now they were in Washington DC on thanksgiving holiday. Gibbs had invited Pride like always and Hermione this year.

And this year to prove something to everyone, Gibbs had insisted on inviting Charlie Weasley to dinner. Gibbs thought it was a smart idea for Charlie to be present at the table this year so Harry, Pride, DiNozzo, Tim, Ziva and himself could threaten Kelly's older much more tough boyfriend. You could visibly see how much Charlie was scared. Charlie never looked this scared.

He worked with huge fire breathing winged lizards people call dragons. When Harry looked to his friend sitting across from him in between McGee and DiNozzo, he smirked. Charlie looked really tense. He was surrounded by federal agents from the same agency. And one of them was an ex marine and another was an ex Massad.

Thanksgiving was always a holiday that Harry had remembered he had celebrated in secret in the kitchens with only Hermione while at Hogwarts. During Harry's time at Hogwarts the thanksgiving holiday was spent playing hooky from classes and at the end of the day he had a traditional American dinner for the day with Hermione.

Once she had found out what Harry was doing that day. All the teachers and the headmaster knew that Harry celebrated American holidays and not the ones that were celebrated in Great Britain. They all found out that Harry had hated the ones Great Britain.

But during Harry's fifth year it was hard for him do his traditional cut classes for the day skit. Harry spent the whole day that year in the room of requirement (R.O.R.) hiding till dinner time and then went down to the kitchens via house elf then he had sent the house elf to gather Hermione for dinner.

It wasn't like the years before where he wondered the halls and courtyards all day. And after his third year started he went down to hogsmead village. The villagers knew that Harry's mind was in America and not in Great Britain.

Everyone, except Unbridge, knew to just give Harry the homework from the day before and a couple of points docked (which he and Hermione gotten back during class twice over) but Unbridge, being who she is and not caring, gave him detention for cutting the whole day of classes. That year Harry was struggling to keep his temper with the teacher that three fourths of the school had dubbed as the ugly Umbitch or Professor toad or Professor Umbitch.

But this year, this year Harry was once again having thanksgiving in America with his family. It had been eight years since he had his Uncles thanksgiving cooking. Harry sat at the table with his uncle, cousin, grandfather, girlfriend, boss and friends. They were all talking and laughing while they were waiting for the turkey to come out of the oven.

"It's ready." Kelly said as she brought out the 45 LB turkey that was already carved up

The turkey used to be 50 but the extra 5 pounds were purely bones and other junk. Kelly set the turkey in the middle of the table. She then sat next to Ziva. Kelly was a little upset that she couldn't sit next to Charlie. Harry could tell that his cousin loved his friend very much.

Everyone put their elbows on the table and hand together. Charlie looked at the ones around him and followed suit. Ziva gave an evil glare and smirk at Charlie. She didn't like or trust the red haired freckled faced muscular dragon tamer. She did have trust issues with new people. She only trusted Hermione because Ziva met her several years before when she first started. And every year after.

"All the men say grace." Ziva called out with her Israeli accent

"Grace!" All the men but Charlie called out

Charlie was confused by this notion. He was wondering why they did that. Harry noticed this look on Charlie's face.

"This is our version of the lords prayer." Harry explain

Charlie nodded in understanding, said grace under his breath and got his food. Charlie was still getting used to the American ways and holidays.

Everyone ate, talked and laughed. They all had a good time. Harry looked to his girlfriend with love in his eyes and wished that his parents were still alive. They would have loved her like Gibbs had.

"So what's for dessert?" Tony abruptly asked after he finished his food

Everyone around the table chuckled at Tony's childish behavior. Now at this point Harry was expecting this because everyone had finished their dinner. Well several servings of dinner.

"Hermione and I brought a few pumpkin tarts and pumpkin pastries seeing that you all like them so much. And I brought some pumpkin pies too. And whip cream too." Harry said with a smile.

Everyone at the table, except grandpa Jackson's, faces literally lite up. Grandpa Jackson didn't really care for pumpkin all that much. So Harry would make him something special that included Apple, peaches or pears. Or a combination of the three. Or some type of berry.

"And Grandpa Jackson," Harry said with a smirk, "I made you a small peach cobbler and a small apple pie. And I also made homemade vanilla ice cream for everyone in the room."

Now hearing those words coming out of Harry's mouth made Jackson's face light up with joy. Like how everyone else's lite up at the sound of the tarts, pastries and pies. Jackson absolutely loved it when his grandson made him apple pies and peach cobblers. And everyone liked Harry's ice cream.

Harry stood up from his chair and he charmed and spelled the remains of the turkey dinner to the kitchen where it would go to its rightful place. Being either the garbage, dishwasher, fridge or counter. Everyone who was not magical loved it did when Harry did his displays of magic around them.

Harry then walked into the kitchen to retrieve the sweet food Tony had childishly requested. He looked out to the dining room to his friends and family he had. Harry smiled widely. He was proud of them. He was proud that they were there for him and vice versa. Harry levitated the food to the table while he carried the sweets for his grandfather on a tray.

"Dig in." Harry said after everything was settled and organized

Everyone took a piece or two of everything and a big scoop of ice cream. The talking commenced. Soon Kelly and Hermione took grandpa Jackson to the living room. The dining room was set up like a interrogation room over at Guantanamo bay. Charlie was tied to his chair by Ziva. Harry and others could tell she took great pleasure in doing this. Charlie groaned in pain. He was used to being beat up by dragons, but the Israel immigrant behind him was a different story.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked

"An interview of sorts." Tony said

Everyone was stationed were they were supposed to be at.

"What type of interview?" Charlie asked weakly clearly scared


	6. Chapter 4: Interrogation part 2

Previous:

Everyone took a piece or two of everything and a big scoop of ice cream. The talking commenced. Soon Kelly and Hermione took grandpa Jackson to the living room. The dining room was set up like a interrogation room over at Guantanamo bay. Charlie was tied to his chair by Ziva. Harry and others could tell she took great pleasure in doing this. Charlie groaned in pain. He was used to being beat up by dragons, but the Israel immigrant behind him was a different story.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked

"An interview of sorts." Tony said

Everyone was stationed were they were supposed to be at.

"What type of interview?" Charlie asked weakly clearly scared

Now:

Washington DC

Present day (December 1)

Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo walked into the bullpen of the NCIS building at the same time. Being normal run of the mill guys while doing it.

Both McGee and DiNozzo spent the last several nights at the Gibbs house. They were still helping with the interrogation on Kelly's boyfriend. But sadly he ran back to the dragon reserve early the morning after thanksgiving. They guessed that getting interrogated and punched by your sister-in-law had effects on ones ego. Especially when you are a tough one working with dangerous fire breathing dragons that could kill you.

Walking in the three were talking about the next get together with everyone. Which was Christmas. They were all planning on going down to New Orleans for it and sleep at Harry's house for the duration of it. They only could do it because Harry had a huge three story house with enough rooms and beds for everyone with a few to spare if Dwaine wanted to stay there for the holiday and his daughter Laurel if they wanted too. And Laurel knew that. She had practically grew up with Harry and Kelly. And had met Hermione once when Laurel went to London with Harry last summer.

And some of the rooms have two or more beds in there. Also known as multiple bunk beds in each room. Unlike the rooms and beds at Hogwarts.

"So how was your thanksgivings?" Agent Ellie Bishop asked

She just came back from her family's dinner in a small town in Oklahoma. And to her that was extravagant.

Ellie Bishop was a special case. She had started with the team back in January of last year. But during that time Ziva was still with them.

They were training her for another team or take the place of one of the team if Gibbs had decided to retire (and not take a vacation down in Baja at mike's place and call that retirement like he did several years ago) but Ziva had abruptly quit back in June of this year, a day after Harry got his job in Louisiana, when she married a man who moved here a several years ago by the name of George Fabian Weasley a week later.

But when it came to Gibbs's nephew, his girlfriend or his friends (which included Ziva's husband and Kelly's boyfriend) she was excluded from those meetings. (They always had the meetings in Vance's office or somewhere else, like the elevator or they went out to lunch or dinner.) It was like they didn't want her to know something. But wasn't she part of the team? Ellie thought her team trusted her more.

The three men shared a knowing look and smiled and began to tell bishop what they did to Charlie, minus the part about the three's magic. They knew that this story couldn't wait till Harry got here. McGee and DiNozzo were bouncing on the balls of their feet. They went to their desks as they begun the story.

Flashback—

After dinner on Thanksgiving—

Everyone was stationed were they were supposed to be at.

"What type of interview?" Charlie asked weakly clearly scared

Ziva had a look of glee in her eyes as she looked to the dragon tamer in front of her. Even though she didn't work with this team anymore by being a stay at home mother to the kids she would have with her husband and visited the team often. But she loved, what she called, team bonding rituals.

"I'm just doing what any father would do to their daughters boyfriend. Just with Mossad and marine tactics mixed with NCIS ones. Just for safety reasons." Gibbs said with an evil smirk

Ziva punched Charlie in the shoulder. Charlie yelped in pain.

"Especially when the boyfriend is older than her." DiNozzo said cracking his knuckles

Ducky, who was standing by the swinging door of the kitchen, shook his head with a sigh. He had told Tony time and time again that cracking ones knuckles would give one arthritis.

"It's too bad we can't threaten you with your precious dragons. Or use the torture curse seeing that it is illegal." Harry said

Charlie's face palmed. Harry joked about using a unforgivable curse on his own friend. But Charlie understood. Harry grew up with Kelly and thought of her as a sister. Charlie and the others would do the same thing for Ginny when one of her relationships got serious.

"Look I know I'm older then Kelly. I've never had a stable relationship with anyone. Even with my mother. She never understood why me and my brothers took the jobs we did. She wanted us to have boring jobs in the ministry. She even wanted that for Harry. But we all believed that we would die faster there then in the jobs we do have now." Charlie said

Charlie looked around. The only people in the room who knew what Molly Weasley was like were Harry and Ziva. Charlie then looked to his sister-in-law with pleading eyes. Charlie almost never had that look. It looked sad. Like a puppy dog.

Charlie knew the reason why George, Hermione and Harry ran from England. They wanted to get away from the Weasley monarch.

Charlie had heard a week before Harry and Hermione graduated that Molly wanted Harry to marry Ginny and Hermione marry Ron. He knew there was something wrong about it. Even Ron and Ginny knew there was something wrong about it when they were told. He knew why Hermione and Harry didn't talk to many of the Weasley family.

"Ziva, you got to understand. You married George. You understand why mom is like that. You got to help me with this." Charlie begs

Ziva looked conflicted. On one hand she wanted to help her brother in law but on the other hand she wanted to help protect her 'sister' from a broken heart.

"I'm staying out of this." Ziva said as she backed up

She planted her feet next to ducky.

"I must admit Charlie, you're one tough cookie to crack." Harry said

"What do you expect. I am the second oldest child in my family and I'm a dragon tamer. So forgive me if I come off as an expert in being a tough cookie." Charlie said in a bitter tone

Charlie was jack slapped by Gibbs for the remark. Charlie yelped from the impact. Charlie was getting flashbacks from when he and his brothers did something like this to Ginny's few boyfriends they had managed to meet and get their hands on.

End of flashback—

Ellie was shocked. She never heard of a family having a thanksgiving quite like they did. But it was explained that they people in attendance were all family.

"But my older brother's never beat up any of my boyfriends if I had brung them around the house for thanksgiving." Ellie said with worry in her voice and eyes

"Yeah but we didn't really beat him up. Charlie is one of my friends so we knew him quite well." Harry said

Harry had shown up mid way through the story after dropping Dwayne off at the 'special' part of Dulles airport, in the south part of D.C., designated for witches, wizards and in the know Muggles if they had their witch or wizard child or relative with them. Harry also knew not to discus magic with Ellie. She wasn't like Ziva.

Ziva was there when Harry had his batches of accidental magic. Ziva was there when Dwayne explained the concept of magic to everyone who didn't know. Ziva was with Harry in Diagon alley when Gibbs couldn't get time off. Ziva was there when everyone turned on Harry in his second and fourth years. Ziva helped Harry with his mundane education. Ziva helped Harry with his Muslim (aka Jewish school) theory studies. Ziva helped Harry master all the languages she knew. Ziva also learned Bulgarian with Harry in the summer between his third and fourth years not knowing he would need it the following Halloween.

Harry still held onto that mirror he and Ziva used to communicate back and forth. They still use it to this day.

"How does that make any difference?" Ellie asked

"The difference is that if he was a complete stranger p, Charlie would be all bloodied up. He would have had ducky patch him up. But that was not the case. We knew him. We knew his strained relationship with his mother. We knew what he did for work. I've been there myself many times in the past." Harry said, "Noe Charlie knows what we all will do if he brakes my cousin's heart."

After sometime, Harry went back down to NOLA. Everything was settled. Even the Christmas and New Years plans. Which also involves George blowing stuff at midnight.


End file.
